7 Things
by killingdolly
Summary: Con el ritmo de la canción del mismo nombre. Edward & Bella. Estupido, intolerable, irracional, asi es el amor. E
1. Chapter I

**Crepúsculo ****,****_y sus personajes _****_así como la canc__ión_**** "7 Things" **no me pertenecen.

* * *

_(Seven Things)_

**7 Cosas.**

**1.—** Vanidad.

Si alguien pudiera concederme un deseo, cualquier deseo que quisiera en la vida sería una sola cosa, sería dejar las injusticias. Sólo eso, muchos pedirían algo de amor, una gran fortuna o ser famoso, pero lo único que quiere es dejar de sonrojarme al valer la justicia.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, no tolero las injusticias, no me gusta ver a alguien ser amenazado o dejar a alguien no valer por sus derechos.

Es por eso, tal vez, que odio a Edward Mansen profundamente. Es decir ¿Quien se cree?, el solo tener músculos, cara y cabello bonito no te hace mandar a toda la escuela.

Observe con resentimiento como varios chicos se quitaban de su mesa para dejársela a Edward Cullen y a su tripulación de amigos idiotas y porritas zorras.

Suspire, la Preparatoria siempre será _la_ preparatoria.

Me levante de mi mesa, iría por mi almuerzo, al menos sería mejor forma de perder el tiempo que mirar como todos chupan el suelo que ha sido pisado por Mansen.

—¿A dónde vas Bella?— Preguntó mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen.

—Iré por una limonada, ¿Quieres algo? —Le pregunte, mientras me paraba de mi asiento.

—Me traerías, por favor, un frapee. Es que tengo que terminar esta tarea que encargo el Profesor McGuire.—

—Si no vieras tanta televisión te hubieras acordado.—La regañe con burla.

—¡Hey! ¡Nuevo capítulo de Project Runway!—.

Me reí abiertamente y fui hacia la fila de la cafetería.

—¡Hola Bella!— Dijo una voz grave detrás de mí.

—Hey Tyler.— Me gire y le respondí con una falsa sonrisa, para volverme otra vez a la fila.

Desde que llegue a Forks, además de Alice, Tyler fue una de las primeras personas con quienes converse, y aunque Tyler me confesó que tenía sentimientos amorosos por mí, yo no le correspondía, él nunca se rindió, y a veces, incluso llego a ser muy molesto.

A mi, realmente, no me gusta mucho tener 'amigos' en abundancia, no me gustan las fiestas ni me interesa el alcohol o los cigarros, y, mucho menos, me gustaría tener novio. Es decir, ¿Quien los necesita?, he visto a Alice y a otras chicas llorar por tantos chicos, que sinceramente, ahora el amor era sólo una estúpida fantasía, de chicas soñadoras.

Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió demasiado rápido, alguien me había empujado muy fuerte y me caí al suelo, pero eso no fue lo que me había dolido, sino que fue la sustancia fría y unos cuantos hielos los que cayeron entre mi cabello, rostro y cuello.

No fue mucho para que las risas en la cafetería estallaran.

Y tampoco fue mucho para que mi rostro se volviera rojo de la vergüenza.

Pero la risa que más me llamo la atención fue de la persona que estaba frente a mí, con su ahora vaso vacio de refresco. Y Damas y caballeros, la persona que ahora me está humillando no es nada menos que el ególatra Edward Cullen.

—Creo que deberías de tener más cuidado, salpicaste mi camisa.—Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su voz.

Fue cuando sentí que enrojecía me cara otra vez, pero esta vez era de puro enojo.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo sé, han de decir ¿Que le pasa a esta chica?, primero lo hizo con 'Encuentros Casuales' & ahora lo hace con esta historia. Bien, chicas, debo decir que es el mismo caso, quiero que todas mis historias **estén bien hechas**, así me dan** más** ganas de **actualizarla**, debo admitir que pensé en borrarla, pero ya no podía borrar una historia más, por lo que me dedique por completo a reanudarla. Como ven, es un **trama diferente**, pero va más o menos por la misma cosa que la anterior.

Y, ya saben, yo les avise. Las que ven mi **blog** (Link en mi perfil), saben que lo puse en una entrada, así mismo como otras **nuevas historias** que tengo planeado publicar. Si desean, pueden hacerse seguidoras del blog y saber cuando actualizó el bolg para una noticia de **cualquier** historia.

**P.D: **Cómo algunas ya saben, he sido nominada en los "The Silver Cup Twilight Αwards", por las historias de *¡Solo Tócalos! y *Mi compañero de cuarto es un pervertido. Si a ustedes les gusta esas historias, o me creen merecedora de ganar, por favor, voten por mí ;) (Links en mi Perfil).

**Las quiero mucho&mucho más. **

**—Meriba.**

_(Si tienen alguna compasión por mi, pongan un review diciendo lo que piensan, yo lo leere ;) )_


	2. Chapter II

Crepúsculo & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Así mismo como la canción "7 Things".

* * *

_Lindos Levi's_

―De nuevo tarde, Señorita Swan. ―Refunfuñó el profesor de Biología.

―Estaba limpiando mi camisa. ―Murmuré con vergüenza.

―Bien, ya que ha llegado hasta el último, tendrá que hacer el proyecto con el otro jovencito que también ha llegado tarde. ―Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Que no sea Edward. Que no sea Edward. Por favor, que no sea Edward.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé que haría el trabajo, sólo! ―

Mierda. ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte? Debí hacer algo muy malo para que el Karma me trate así.

―Bueno, Señor Cullen, tendrá que aceptarlo.

Si, no lo creo.

Con un gruñido me dirigí hacia la mesa de laboratorio, que ahora compartía con Edward, ¿¡Por qué tuve que pedir una clase más avanzada, ahora mismo estaría en el mismo salón que Alice!? , pensé con mortificación.

Edward soltó un bufido cuando me senté a su lado.

Yo solo le ignore, y rodé los ojos. No me sentía muy feliz cuando tendría que trabajar el mismo tipo que me humilló en frente toda la cafetería.

Cuando tocó la campana anunciando el término de la hora, yo solo quería irme de ahí y alejarme lo más posible de Edward. Pero mi estúpida necesidad de tener una buena calificación en Biología, me detuvo.

Antes de que Edward saliera corriendo, lo tome por la correa de su mochila y hable:

―Escucha, a mí tampoco me dan muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, pero tenemos que sacar una buena calificación, y no pienso hacerlo sola, así que debemos ponernos de acuerdo. ―

Edward suspiró.

―Está bien. Mañana, tú casa, después de la escuela. ―Dijo. ―Mientras más rápido, mejor. ―Murmuró, aun así con intención que yo lo oyera. No lo podía culpar, yo también quería estar lejos de ti.

Acto seguido, el se giró para seguir su camino.

―¿No quieres saber mi dirección? ―Tonto.

―Todos conocen la casa del Jefe de Policía, Swan. ―

Edward siguió caminando.

¿Desde cuándo Edward usaba esos Levi's? Es decir… esos pantalones sí que le hacían justicia. Eran de mezclilla, con algunos 'casi-hoyos' a causa del tiempo, de un color mezclilla pálido, y sólo sostenidos por sus caderas.

Mmm…

―Swan, se te cae la baba. ―Dijo Edward girando su mirada para que se encontrara con la mía.

Me sonroje, pero inmediatamente me repare y rodé los ojos. ―Sigue soñando, Cullen. ―

Estúpidos Levi's buenos.

* * *

*****Levi's: Una marca muy famosa de pantalones. ¡Tengo más de cinco pares!

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. No tarde tanto, pero intento mantenerme a flote con todas mis historias, por lo que, a veces, simplemente no me alcanza el tiempo :(

En fin, millones de gracias por las que aún me dejan reviews y por las que no, espero que me perdonen pronto.

**Kisses****&****Bittes****&****Edward's**

―**Meriba. **


	3. Chapter III

**Crepúsculo & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Así mismo como la canción "7 Things".**

**

* * *

**_Inseguridad_

Mire con detenimiento mi reflejo en el espejo… ¿Acaso será cierto?, me lo dijo Alice hoy por la mañana, pero yo me sentía igual.

―Uhmm… ―No, no podía ser posible. Alice estaba loca, ¿Cómo es que de un día para otro me han _crecido_ los pechos? ―Toda una locura, por supuesto.

Tome mi blusa preferida, una azul de lino con botones en la parte de enfrente. Fije de nuevo mi vista en el espejo, revisando que mi ropa estuviera bien…

Alto ¿Por qué me miraba tanto al espejo? ¡Es absurdo, solo vendrá Edward a mi casa!, carajo, necesito calmarme.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa, baje rápidamente las escaleras, ―gracias a Dios, sin romperme una pierna. ― Y abrí la puerta para darle la bienvenida a mi manzana de la discordia.

―Hey. ―Dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño. De alguna manera extraña y no sensata estar en la misma habitación que él me provocaba ganas de golpearlo o hacer una mueca extraña.―Si, hola. Pasa, haremos la tarea en el comedor.

Con sigilo me siguió hasta la mesa, donde tímidamente colocó sus libros. Humm, interesante.

―Entonces, humm… ―tosió levemente. ―¿Qué proyecto quieres hacer?

Torcí los labios, ¿Y a este que mosco le pico? ―Me interesa el proyecto tres. El uso de fertilizantes y plaguicidas naturales.

―Creo que ese está bien… supongo. ―

―Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, podemos elegir otro…―Me incliné para llegar al otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba mi libreta.

Antes de que pudiera tomarla, Edward tomo mi brazo e impidió que tomara mi libreta.―No, ese proyecto está bien. ―Dijo apresuradamente.

―Está bien. ―Añadí.

_¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Edward Mansen?_

Mire de reojo a Edward, ¿Qué le pasa? Apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra desde hace ¡Dos horas! Salvó la vez que repartimos el trabajo.

Me encontré con su mirada cuando sus ojos me veían de reojo, él rápidamente aparto la mirada, sonrojándose en el proceso.

_Sí, algo definitivamente iba mal con él._

El teléfono de la casa sonó. Era Charlie.

―Hey, Bella, nada más quería avisarte que llegare ahí como en diez minutos.

―¿Diez minutos?, aun no he hecho la cena. Estoy haciendo tarea.

―Estaba bien, descuida, pediremos pizza.

―Si estás seguro…

―Sí, ―un ruido sonó fuerte. ―Uh… tengo que irme. Parece que se volvió a quebrar esa cosa…

Y colgó.

―Uhh, Bella… creo, creo que tengo que irme ya. ―Dijo Edward mientras rápidamente recogía sus cosas.

Fruncí el ceño. ―Está bien. Avanzamos mucho, pero aún así nos falta. ¿En tu casa?

Edward asintió. ―Sí, mañana después de clases.

Acto seguido fue casi huyendo por la puerta, sus cabellos cobrizos más revueltos y sus mejillas coloradas.

Ni siquiera un adiós; Que educado.

Me encogí de hombros y fue hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme por algo más cómodo. Entonces vi mi reflejo en el espejo.

Y vi como deliberadamente mis tetas estaban casi al borde del pequeño escote de mi blusa preferida. En aquel momento entendí porque Edward actuaba así.

_―Diablos__._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Waaa… Lo sé, no eh actualizado en mucho tiempo. ¡Pero es que la escuela me tiene totalmente presionada! Entienda que es mi último año en el instituto donde estoy T.T. Ni siquiera disfrute este martes (Que fue mi cumpleaños) T.T En fin, PROXIMAMENTE habrá una encuesta en mi perfil, una _idea_ que se me ocurrió para **NO** dejarlas esperar mucho tiempo por su **historia preferida** :3

Espero que me perdonen por mi ausencia & estoy agradecida por que aun me leen :D

¡Un Edward desnudo les caerá en la puerta de su cuarto, como agradecimiento!

Kises**&**Edward's**&**Bittes**&**More Edward's.

Meriba ~ Lovely Fever


End file.
